Romeo And Juliet
by Katlyn R
Summary: *COMPLETE* What happens when a Weasly and a Malfoy fall in love? Ginny and Draco must confront their families about their relationship. G/D
1. Chap. 1

A/N- Hey All!!! I've decided to momentarily lay aside my h/h fics, and write a g/d fic. I love them!!! Song fic to Nsync's 'That's when I'll stop loving you.' I am going to try to make this a long fic, so the lyrics will probably stop after a while (hey, the songs not that long). But then 'This I Promise You' will start up. Lyrics in ** Here it goes-  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!  
  
"No, Ron! I will not tell you!" Ginny said for the hundredth time to her brother.  
  
"Just tell me who you're dating, you're really to young to even be dating." Stated Ron.  
  
"I'm sixteen, Ron! I will not tell you!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to find a guy that your SEVEN brothers like, and that you like to? Well, let me tell you it's impossible."  
  
"Listen, Gin, you're going to have to tell me sometime, why not get it over with now?"  
  
"Cause you'll kill him!" she said a little to loudly, making some people stare.  
  
"Gin, he can't be that bad!"  
  
"Well, I don't think so, but, believe me, you will. And now, I'm leaving."  
  
"Where? To go see him?"  
  
"Yes." She said as she walked through the portrait hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasly walked through the halls of Hogwarts very quietly, not wanting to meet up with any teachers. She slowly turned a corner and then another. She finally came to the empty History of Magic classroom. She creaked open the door and went inside. He wasn't there yet. She hopped onto one of the tables, and sat there to wait. Within 5 minutes the door creaked open again. In walked a blonde haired, gray eyed 17-year old boy. He had an expressionless look on his face, but the minute he saw the redhead waiting for him, his face lit up and a grin spread across it. When he entered, she looked up and smiled at him. He walked over to where she sat, and came right up close to her. He wrapped is arms around her waist.   
"Hey" he whispered.  
  
"Hey" she answered.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, seeing that her voice sounded a bit shaky. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's just that fact of what our families will say once we tell them."  
  
"Okay, well lets see. My father will kill me. Then each one of your brothers will kill me. Then Potter will kill me. Then your parents will kill me. Then-"  
  
"I get your point!" she cried, but she cracked a grin. "It's just like fricken Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Well, then Miss Capulet," he began as he picked up her hand and kissed it. "I hope that ending of the famous tale is much different then the ending in ours. I wish to think that our ending will be like a Disney movie: 'living happily ever after'."  
  
"That, I highly doubt, Montague, and highly hope. With our families coming together, I don't think that things will be perfect. But no matter what happens I will always love you. You've really changed. You're totally different from how you once were. I mean, now you can make me laugh, not laugh at me. You can always make me happy. I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Gin." He whispered as he bent down to kiss her. It was just like their first kiss together, there were fireworks going off in their head. It was the kind of home run-can't eat- can't sleep- reach for the stars kind of thing. She ran her fingers through his light blonde hair. He pulled her closer. "I love you too, Gin." He repeated when they broke apart. He pulled her close, and she lay in his arms. They didn't know for how long. It could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours. It didn't matter. Their time together sped up, and their time apart went by like a snail. But just the same, time seemed to stop just for them. As she snuggled closer against the soft feel of his robes, he kissed the top of her head. Silently making a promise to himself to never let her feel one ounce of sadness, to do everything in his will to keep her happy. No matter what the cost was. No matter what the consequence was. She would always be happy, as long as he was around.  
  
*When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever, yeah, yeah  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you.  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you, babe  
  
I'm sure you've heard these words before.  
  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
  
You're afraid it all might end  
  
In a broken heart, you're scared of breaking once more.  
  
But you must believe me; I'll never leave you.  
  
You will never cry, while I am there  
  
And I will always be there, you will never be without love*  
  
  
"Ron, stop worrying about Ginny, I'm sure the guy is okay." Harry said.  
  
"He can't be okay, otherwise Ginny would have told me who it was." Ron said worriedly.  
  
"Ron, Harry's right! Stop worrying! Ginny's smart enough to take care of yourself." Said Hermione, trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"You guys don't Ginny the way I do. She's naive, she likes the rebel type. She doesn't like innocent, preppy guys."  
  
"She liked Harry once!" said Hermione. "Can you get more preppy and innocent than that?"  
  
"Hey! I can be a rebel if I wanted to. I just don't want to be." Harry said offended.  
  
"Ohhh, good one!" said Hermione sarcastically. She had really lightened up lately. She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Listen, Ron, she'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk. Good night."  
  
"'Night" they called after him.   
  
"I wonder who it is?" Hermione wondered out loud.   
  
"I don't care what Ron says, I can not picture Ginny as the rebel type." Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We better go, Gin."  
  
"Do we have to?" pleaded Ginny.  
  
"I guess not." She smiled, but he couldn't see her. He had closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.   
  
*When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
As long as sunlight lights the skies  
  
Light of love will be found  
  
In these eyes of mine  
  
And I will shine that light on you.  
  
You're the only one, that I'd give this light to.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Ron walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He didn't know why it mattered to him so much. He knew Hermione was right, that Ginny could take care of herself. But he thought that it might be a really horrible person for Ginny not to tell him who it was. He couldn't be too horrible though; Ginny wouldn't be with him if he were. Thoughts of every single bad thing he heard about every single guy in the school made him shiver. His vulnerable younger sister was out there, with all the people who were just jumping at the chance to take advantage of her. He wanted to protect her, 'Hey, what are big brothers for?' he thought to himself. As he walked past his History of Magic classroom, the very room in where twelve hours from now, he would be falling asleep in, he noticed that it was slightly ajar. He didn't know what made him do it, but he went in. The room was relatively dark, and the only light was from the moon casting a glow on…Ginny? He quickly looked up to the guy who had his arm around his little sister, who, in Ron's opinion was just a little girl. He thought his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. It wasn't possible. He shook his head violently and looked back again. 'It wasn't possible.' He repeated in his thoughts again. Draco Malfoy?! How could she do this? He thought about just leaving, and yelling at her in the morning. He turned to leave. Then he whipped around and just looking at them together made him roar:  
  
"Ginny!!!! What the hell are you doing????" His sister's eyes flutter opened, and when she spotted her brother, she sat bolt upright, making Draco do the same as he woke up shocked, her eyes wide, and an expression of fear of what her brother may do to her love.   
  
"Ron! I can explain."  
  
"Well, I have got to hear this one!"  
  
"Ron, don't act like this, things have changed!"  
  
"Listen Weasly, don't do this!" Malfoy yelled, putting a defensive arm around Ginny.  
  
"Get your ugly self off of her." He whispered dangerously.  
  
"Ron, stop!" Ginny yelled. Ron grabbed Ginny by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. She looked back at Draco. Her face clearly pleaded 'I'm sorry, don't leave me'. He tried his best to make a face at her that assured her of 'I promise, I'll never leave you'  
Ron pulled her all the way back to Gryffindor tower, which was empty by now.  
  
"How dare you??" she shrieked at him. Pulling away from his grasp on her wrist "I am not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"You are still my baby sister, and you are too young to take care of yourself! And you've just gone and proven that! How could you be with Malfoy?" he roared back.  
  
"I am not a baby! I'm 16, and I love him!" At these words she ran up to her dorm. Sleepy heads started to poke their way through the dorm doors, in reaction to all the yelling. Ginny ignored them. She rushed into her dorm and threw herself onto her bed and threw the curtains closed. She cried herself silently too sleep.   
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Soon word had spread throughout the school. None of the Gryffindors would talk to Ginny for being with a Slytherin, and vice versa for Draco. She would usually just do her homework in her dorm and then go to meet Draco somewhere. When she was with him, all her troubles just seemed to melt away.  
  
*When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
When all that's around you  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith that is gone  
  
The one you should call  
  
Who's standing here all alone. *  
  
Ginny walked through the school and out the oak doors. She walked along a small path until she saw Draco waiting for her, leaning against the school building. He smiled as he saw her. She smiled back. He walked swiftly towards her and put his arms around her. He hugged her tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder. They just stood there.  
  
*And I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you, this I promise you*  
  
"I love you." she whispered into his year.   
  
"I love you too." He whispered back. "And no matter what happens, I will always love you, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. No matter what. And, if there's one thing I'll promise you, it's that we will always be together. And…" He took a deep breath. "I would ask you to marry me, but your parents will think you're to young, and I don't want them to hate me even more than they already do. But I promise, as soon as I can, I will."  
  
  
Hoped you liked it!! I think I may do a sequel, but that depends on the reviews I get! I love reviews, so PLEASE review!  



	2. Chap. 2

Hey All!! It's me again, back with more g/d (the best couple besides h/h) And you have to read at least the end of the 1st chapter to understand one of the first things in this fic. so own with story  
Disclaimer- how unbelievable is this? I don't own anything! Who'd a thought!  
  
He gently took her hand and led her off the train. He took her beyond the crowd, she saw her family waiting but hid from them momentarily. He stopped in front of a janitors closet, and pulled her inside. He gently lift up her chin with his hand.  
  
"Don't be sad Gin, please." He pleaded.  
  
"I can't help it. I can't believe I'm not going to see you till Christmas." She mumbled.  
  
"We'll owl each other all the time." She nodded.  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you're going to tell your family?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I got Ron to shut up to them, so I could tell them."  
  
"Should I wait until after you tell them?"  
  
"Should you wait for what?" she asked, giving him an odd look.  
  
"Well, since I got a job as an auror, and I got my own apartment, I was thinking about finally asking you." He drifted off at the end. She smiled at him.   
  
"As much as I would like for this to happen now, I don't want my family to dislike you-"  
  
"They already do." He cut in.  
  
"Hush. I'll talk to them, I'll break it to them gently. I should go now. Owl me." He lifted her chin and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. They broke apart twice, only to get air.   
  
"I love you, Gin."  
  
"Love you too. Owl me the minute you get home."  
  
"Of course I will, and owl me the minute you get my owl." He smiled.  
  
She walked out of the closet, with one look back at him. He stared at where she stood for a couple of minutes, then left too.  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Arthur Weasly asked his wife Molly.  
  
"I saw some boy leading her off." She said with a sly grin. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his wife. She nodded. Ron let out a small 'hmph'.  
  
"Do know who it is, Ron?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't tell you guys. Ginny swore me to secrecy." He mumbled as he stalked off to go find her.  
  
  
"There you are, Ginny." Ron said as he finally found her.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to find you guys."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Probably just making out with Malfoy."  
  
"Ron, just stop!"  
  
"Ginny, Ron, there you are!" Molly called as she and her husband walked over to their two youngest children. After they used port keys to get home, the questioning began.  
  
"So, Ginny, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"You told them Ron?!"  
  
"Hey, they saw you!" Ginny's face became fearful at this, but then her father said:  
  
"True, but we didn't see who." Her face relaxed.  
  
"Well, then I guess I don't have to tell you."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny dear." Said her mother.  
  
"I'm going to go unpack." She said as she left the room and walked upstairs. When she came to her room, the first thing she saw was a black owl sitting on her bed. She immediately tore the note open and read:  
  
  
Dear Gin,  
I just got home, as I promised! How's your family? I'm really happy living by myself. I couldn't believe how crazy my father went when I told him I was going to be an Auror. I thought he was going to murder me.   
I miss you already. Please tell me at once what your family says the minute you tell them. Best you do it soon, and get it over with. I'm starting my job tomorrow. I can't wait. Owl me soon.  
All my love,  
Draco  
  
Ginny smiled as she read it. She immediately grabbed and quill and paper and began to write a response.  
  
Dear Draco,  
Thanks for your quick response. My family is fine, as usual. I'm terrified of the explosion that will occur once I tell them. My family has never been one to take big news lightly. They're either thrilled or horrified. My brother Bill, who has always been my favorite in the family, will probably accept it. He's always been laid back.  
I know I should tell them soon. But I can't bring myself to do it. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred and George will be arriving soon. You have no idea how hard it is to have 6 brothers (a/n- thanks to the reviewer who corrected me on that!). And Harry's been kind of like a brother, so 7! It's nice when they defend you and such, but sometimes they defend you from people who aren't hurting you. They still look at me as if I'm six years old.   
  
Good Luck on your job!!!  
All my love,  
Ginny  
  
She rolled up the creamy white paper and tied it to the black owl's leg. It flew swiftly out the window. Ginny watched it momentarily as she thought of its destination. She thought of Draco and how much she missed him. Her thoughts were interrupted, though when someone said:  
  
"So who's the guy?" Ginny quickly looked up and saw Bill standing in her doorway.  
  
"Bill!" she ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"So? Who is it?"  
  
"They told you?"  
  
"No, but you've got that look in your eye." She smiled at him  
  
"Well, you know you've always been my favorite brother--"  
  
"I would say you were my favorite sister, but it's an empty compliment, you're my only sister. But you are my favorite sibling." Ginny smiled again.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You're not going to like it."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you wanna tell me."  
  
"You can't tell anyone."  
  
"Just spill it!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy" she said very quickly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's son?!" she nodded. "Ohhhhhhh, I have got to see you tell mom and dad this one."  
  
"Bill!! Do something useful!"  
  
"Gin, best get it over with. Sure, they'll kill you, but hey! You've had a nice life!" She laughed softly.  
  
"I'll just wait for the right time."  
  
"Come on, let's go down for dinner." He got up and he practically had to drag her out of the room by her wrist.  
  
"Don't make me do this." She whined.   
  
"Oh, quit being a baby!" he said as he gave her a slight push in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The conversation over the dinner table was quite normal. How school was, how jobs were, and 'pass the butter' and 'pass the salt'. Charlie, Percy, Penelope, George and Fred had also gotten there. Soon the conversation turned to Ginny, and when her mother said:  
  
"So, Ginny, do you think you're ready to tell us who the guy is?" Everyone stopped eating and talking and stared at Ginny. She could feel the color in her cheeks rising.   
  
"What guy?" said Charlie, Percy, Fred and George in unison. Penny gave her a sympathetic look. Penny had 3 brothers, and knew how Ginny felt.  
  
"Thanks Mom." She said sarcastically.  
  
"What guy?" George repeated.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Then tell us." Said Fred.  
  
"Thanks, but I kind of like him and don't want him dead." She said with a small grin.  
  
"Gin, we're not that bad!" said Charlie.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Our families hate each other." She said, hoping that would give them a hint.  
  
"But the only family the Weasly's hate are the Mal-- THE MALFOYS???" her father roared as he stood up and threw his napkin down roughly on the table. Bill folded his arms across his chest, leaned back in his chair, and smiled at the chaos around him. Everyone started yelling at the same moment. Things like "You have got to be kidding me!" and "a MALFOY?" They were taking it worse than Ginny thought they would. She was scared. She looked frantically at Bill. Noticing how upset she was, he quickly stood up and said:  
  
"Guys, come on, give him a chance, he might be different!"  
  
"You knew about this Bill? And you didn't tell us?" yelled Molly Weasly.  
  
"Everyone just stop it!" Ginny shrieked. Everyone stopped and stared at her. " Daddy, you are such a hypocrite! The only reason you hate the Malfoy's is because Lucius Malfoy judges muggles just because their muggles. And look what you're doing right now! You're judging Draco, just because of his father!"   
  
"Ginny, that has nothing to do with it!" Mr. Weasly roared.  
  
"It has everything to do with it! And you wondered why I didn't want to tell you!" She turned and disappeared upstairs. A few seconds later they heard the slam of her door.  
  
"She's right, you know." Bill said as he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He came to her door and knocked. "Let me in, Ginny." No response. "Come on Gin." He said as he turned the doorknob, and to his surprise, it wasn't locked. He walked in to find an empty room. He quickly looked over to her window. It was wide open. The wind was blowing in. He ran back downstairs. Everyone looked up as he entered in such a rush.  
  
"Her room's empty. She's gone."   
  
ooooooo cliffy!!!! Don't worry, I'll have the sequel out soon, of course it will always come MUCH faster with some reviews!!! Thanks all!!  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE!  



	3. Chap. 3

A/n- hey! I'm back again! I got such good reviews, that I was inspired to write really fast!!  
Disclaimer- same as always, I got nothing  
  
Ginny careful climbed careful down the rose trellis. The wind was blowing her hair all around her face. She absentmindedly brushed it away from her face, which almost made her lose her balance. She quickly pulled herself up again. When she was about 4 feet above the ground, she dropped. She landed on her feet and quickly scooped up the bag she had dropped from the window. She had hastily thrown in some bare necessities and a little bag of Floo powder. She heard a faint voice say   
  
"Let me in, Ginny." she recognized it as Bill's voice. "Come on, Gin." She heard him enter and then run back downstairs. She quickly ran away from the house and down the street. She had to leave soon, her family would be out searching for her any second now. She would hide out in the woods, wait until late at night, sneak into someone's house and use their fireplace. Of course, she would go to Draco's.   
  
When she finally got to the woods, she sat down on the dirt. She thought about everything that had happened in the past six months. She had fallen in love with Draco, been frowned upon at Hogwarts, and was to be frowned upon at home too. The place that used to be her sanctuary. Her only sanctuary now was right in Draco's arms. She wondered how far her father would take this. Would he finally accept it, or go as far as disowning her. She loved her family, and wanted them around. But she needed Draco with her. He was the one who made her problems go away, not her mother anymore. He was the own who defended her, not her brothers anymore. He was the one who would take her in and care for her, not her father anymore. She needed him. Her life wouldn't be worth living without him.  
  
She looked around her. A shadow of a smiled played across her lips. It was the place she would always go to, for anything. She would go here whenever she had a problem. She would go here and pretend to be a princess, waiting for her prince. She would go here and think about what it's like to fall in love. She used to think that falling in love had no hardships, that falling in love was all happy-happy, joy-joy. You would just fall in love, get married, and that was it. She never thought her family would hate him. She never thought that while you are so happy to be with him, you fear of what will happen if they leave. Worrying about them constantly, paining when they're away from you. She never thought love would be like this. 'But' she thought to herself, 'the good easily outweighs the bad'.  
After a while, she glanced down at her watch. It was late enough where most people would be asleep. She snuck in through one of an open window of a house nearby, and slowly found her way to the fireplace. She pulled out her wand and quickly lit a fire. 'Oh well' she thought 'It will be my first warning'. When the fire had gotten big enough, she reached into her bag and pulled out the small leather pouch and took out a pinch of the glittery white powder. She threw it into the fire and whispered.  
  
"Draco's flat."  
  
The fire turned green and she quickly stepped inside. She tucked in her elbows and closed her eyes tightly. She loved swirling around. It was one of her favorite things. When the swirling slowly stopped, she was thrown onto a soft, green carpeting. She immediately looked up and spotted him. He was lying on the couch, a book across his chest, sleeping. She got up gently, not to wake him, and took the red-clothe covered book out of his hands. She closed it and looked at the title: The History of the Dark Arts and How to Fight Them. She smiled to herself. She bent down and kissed his forehead. His eyes slowly opened.   
  
"Gin?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Hey." She said softly.  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't you at home?"  
  
"I told them."  
  
"That bad?" she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She let a tear escape and fall onto his shoulder.   
  
"They want crazy. My father went crazy. My mother went crazy. I hate them."  
  
"Don't say that Gin. You know you love them. Now I, on the other hand, hate my father." She just snuggled closer to him. "You know you have to go back. Or at least owl them."  
  
"I know. But not yet."  
  
"Go to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning." He held her and leaned back onto the sofa. She fell asleep almost immediately. He brushed some of her brilliant red hair out of her face. He hated seeing her so upset. He knew she loved her family. But if they loved her, why couldn't they just accept him. It came down to one person. His father. God, how he hated him. He wished they could just run away together, never see either of their families again. That would be the real 'living happily ever after' story. After a while he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Arthur, what are we going to do? She's only sixteen!" cried a very frantic Molly Weasly. They were standing in the middle of the forest near their home. They had all separated, going in various places to find her.   
  
"Molly, don't worry we'll find her!" said an equally frantic Arthur Weasly. Just then, George remerged into the clearing.   
  
"I didn't find her." He said. He looked very worried. Ron came in behind George.  
  
"Just owl her." Ron said. "10 galleons say she's at Malfoy's."   
  
"Listen, dad, I'm just going to aparate there. I'll go. You guys stay here, okay?" said Bill, who had just come into the clearing.   
  
"Alright, Bill, just tell us if you find her." Said Arthur. Bill disappeared at once.  
  
  
  
  
He reappeared in a small flat. He saw his sister right away. She looked really happy, next to some guy, who was the enemy of is father. Genuinely happy. He couldn't wake her up. She was happy there. He just couldn't do it. He aparated back to the clearing.  
  
  
  
"Bill! Did you find her?" cried Molly as she rushed over to her eldest son.   
  
"Uh, yeah. But I'm sure she'll be back in the morning. Don't go now."  
  
"Damn right I'm going now." Said Arthur as he aparated without a backwards glance.  
  
  
  
  
Arthur Weasly found himself in a small, comfortable flat. He saw his daughter. But it had the opposite effect on him than it had on Bill. The sight just angered him. He watched his youngest child, his only daughter. 'Daddy's little girl' he thought to himself.   
  
"Ginny!" he yelled. She quickly sat up. So did Draco. When she spotted him, she had a very frighten look on her face.  
  
"Daddy, no!!" she cried.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, please!" cried Draco.  
  
"Virginia, get away from him! He's a Malfoy!"  
  
"Daddy, stop! He's different! Why can't you understand that?" With a wave of his wand, he lit the fireplace up.   
  
"Ginny, come now!" he said as he pulled a small leather pouch from his pocket.  
  
"I'm not leaving." She said.  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"No."  
  
"She's not going." Draco spoke up.  
  
"I will not be told what to do by a Malfoy!" He took Ginny by the arm and pulled her into the fire."  
  
"Daddy, no!" she yelled as she was swept into the green flame.  
  
"Ginny!" was the last thing he could shout out to her before she disappeared. He quickly aparated to the Burrow. He found himself in a dark kitchen. There was still food on the table, and it looked as if everyone had left in a hurry. He expected for Ginny and her father to fall out of the fireplace soon. But after a few minutes, they never showed. He didn't know what to expect. He then heard the front door open. In walked 6 redheads, a middle aged brunette, and a blonde that looked about early twenties. When they spotted him, all their faces became angered. All of her brothers started to come towards him looking very nasty. Draco backed away nervously.   
  
"If you've hurt her…" George was saying.  
  
"Why would I hurt her? I love her." He said coolly.   
  
"You're a Malfoy, for you it's instinct." Percy said. Bill stepped forward.  
  
"Guys, just stop. Just remember how much you like Ginny!" Just then Ginny and her father fell through the fireplace.  
  
"What took so long?" Draco asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Came out at the wrong fireplace." She answered. Then Draco took a very daring step. He reached down his hand, and offered it to help Mr. Weasly up. Arthur denied it. He stood up by himself. Draco awkwardly put his hand back to his side. Ginny glared angrily at her father.  
  
"Ginny stop being foolish." Her mother said.  
  
"I'm not being foolish! And if you don't except it, then I'm just leaving. Even if you lock me up this summer, I'm graduating in a year, and then you'll never see me again! Is that what you want? Cause it's getting close!" Ginny cried with her voice shaking with anger and warning.   
"Ginny, I will not permit this." Her father said.  
  
"Fine, then." She said as she grabbed floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. "Have a nice life. All of you."   
  
And in a wave of green fire, she and Draco were gone.  
  
  
A/n- hoped ya liked it!!!! Okay, well of COURSE I need more after this. But if I don't get reviews, than it will probably take about a month. PLEASE REVIEW!! I love them!!  



	4. Chap. 4

A/n- back with part 4! ok! I know! I'm going crazy with the cliffhangers! But I can't resist!   
Disclaimer- u know the drill! I own nothing!  
  
Ginny and Draco were soon thrown out onto the soft green carpeting off Draco's apartment. He quickly stood up and helped her up. When she got to her feet, Draco noticed that her eyes were glazed over in tears. He immediately took her in his arms. She cried silently into his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything, he just held her. He moved her over to the couch and sat her down on it.   
  
"Draco," she began. "Lets just run away and then we'll never have to see them again. We can just go off and live by ourselves and live happily ever after."  
  
"I can't let you do that, Gin. They're your family. You get to have a good family, and I'm not going to let you give that up."  
  
"How can you call them a good family after the way they treated you?"  
  
"Because they only did it in defense of you." He whispered.  
  
"But I don't need defending from you." She said looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I know that, but I guess they don't."  
  
"They're so closed-minded, they'll never get it. They're to set in their ways."  
  
"Gin, you know what you've got to do right?"  
  
"Stay here and never leave?" He let out a small laugh.  
  
"No, you've got to back and talk to them."  
  
"But I can't go back now after I made that whole big scene."  
  
"You can and you will. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't go back now and talk to them."   
  
"Let me just go to sleep for now. I really tired."  
  
"Alright. But first thing in the morning, right?"  
  
"Fine." She mumbled before falling asleep in his arms. He didn't drift as easily, though. 'How can I get them to like me?' he thought. 'I'm already an auror, rebelled against the dark arts, what else can I do?' He looked down at her, looked at her flaming red hair, and angelic face, and he knew, he knew, that everything would be okay. As long as she was here, everything would be fine. He finally fell asleep, looking at her.  
  
  
  
  
"Arthur, what will we do?" shrieked an out-of-control Molly Weasly.  
  
"Don't worry! Soon she'll realize that she made a mistake!" Said Arthur Weasly.  
  
"Should we go after her?" asked a worried Percy.  
  
"No! It was her choice to leave, she made the mistake, she should be the one to come back!" said an angered Arthur.  
  
"Dad, she's sixteen! She's always been stubborn! Even if things do change with him, she won't come back. She will never admit she's wrong." Said Charlie.  
  
"Dad, how can you not go after her? She just came right out and said that she's not coming back!" yelled George.  
  
"Ron, how could you not have told us about this? How long have you known?" cried Fred.  
  
"A few months." He answered meekly.   
  
"Months?" whispered Molly Weasly.  
  
"Well, I've known for a few months, I don't know how long it's actually been going on." He answered.  
  
"How could ALL of you just not care about her at all?" asked a shock Bill.  
  
"We are doing this because we care about her!" yelled an agitated Arthur.  
  
"No you don't! You obviously don't care about her at all! Did you see her with him? She's happy! I have never seen her as happy as I did with him! She knows what she wants and she wants him! As long as she's happy, you should be happy!" yelled Bill.  
  
"Bill, she will not be happy with him for long, you can tell he's a phony!"  
  
"Dad, come off it! I could tell he was just as happy as she was! They're in love, and if you don't accept it, then she really is going to run away with him, and you will never see her again. You're driving her away!" Everyone fell silent at Bill's words in shock. None of them would admit it, but they knew he was right. Each one of them had also possessed the trait that they couldn't admit when they were wrong. "You guys can lose her, but I'm not going to." He stated before apariating from the house. He didn't aparate to Draco's apartment though, he aparated to is own. He walked around the untidy apartment thinking about what actions he should take. He flopped down onto his unmade bed and stared at the ceiling. He put his hands behind his head and thought about his family. Never, never, did he think that this would happen to his family. Ginny, the youngest, the only girl, the shy one, the modest one, and the only one to actually rebel. None of them really ever went against their parent's wishes. Sure, George and Fred and Ron got a lot of owls. Bill had long hair and an earring. But besides that, no one really disobeyed. But now, Ginny. The one who was expected to follow right along the lines her parents wanted her to. And she was the only one who didn't. Somehow, though, it all made sense. She didn't want to copy 6 others, so she made her own life.  
  
  
Ginny was sitting in Draco's arms. She may have appeared strong at the burrow, but the minute she disappeared from her family's view, she allowed all her emotions to come out. She was angry, scared, upset, worried, and afraid all at once. She felt like screaming. Instead, she cried. She cried for everything it was worth.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked between sobs.  
  
"Gin, there's something I haven't told you." She looked up at him.  
  
"What?" she asked weakly.  
  
"I have to go away…. To fight Voldemort." She looked at him shaking her head.  
  
"No" she mumbled. "No, no, no. You can't go." She begged.  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry, I have to." He was crying too by now. The last thing he wanted to do was leave. He held her tightly. She was still shaking her head. He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept whispering in her ear. "And you should go back to your family. They need you." She was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to be spinning. She felt as if she made any sudden movements, her world would come crashing down around, even more than it already had. She just held tight to Draco, listening to the beating of his heart. If she lost him, she didn't think she would go on living. When she told him this, he got a steel look to his eye and said firmly "Gin, don't ever let me hear you say that. Gin, promise me that whatever happens, you will never do anything like that, promise me." She used all the strength she could muster to nod.   
  
"When do you leave?" she asked shakily. She could feel the breath in his chest catch.   
  
"Tomorrow" he whispered into her hair. She felt the walls closing in on her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her crying stopped. Her grief turned into a state of shock. She thought she was going to pass out.   
  
"Please." Was all she could say.  
  
"Gin, I promise, I'll be back. And I gotta take you home." She didn't have the strength to object. If she even stirred at all, who knows what might happen. He managed to help her to her feet and move her over to the fireplace. He threw in some powder, and mumbled "the burrow". They fell out onto the stone of the Weasly's kitchen. He hoisted Ginny up and felt she was shaking violently. Looking around, he noticed that only Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were still up. They were sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasly was shaking like her daughter and Mr. Weasly looked murderous. When they entered, they both looked up.   
  
"Ginny!" yelled Mrs. Weasly. Ginny just continued to cry at that.  
  
"What have you done to her?" yelled Mr. Weasly.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" stated Draco. He explained why she was back as calmly as he could. Ending with "I should only be a few weeks. I have to report to the ministry now." Arthur sent him a venomous glare, while Molly looked pitifully at her daughter. Draco embraced Ginny then as tightly as he could and whispered in her ear "I'll always come back. Promise to wait for me?" he asked. She nodded into his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll always come back for you. And remember what you promised, whatever happens, don't do anything drastic." He gave her one last tight squeeze, and a last look in her eyes before he transported her to her mother's arms and aparating. She looked at the spot he had disappeared from. She thrashed from her mother's arms and raced up to her room. Slamming the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed, but didn't cry. This was beyond tears.  
  
  
  
A/n-No duh! Of course there's gonna be more after this! But of course, it all comes faster with reviews!  



	5. Chap. 5

Disclaimer- u recognize it, I don't own it! I don't own Harry Potter or Advil or ANYTHING!! But the plot!  
  
A/N- Alright, I'm back again with my over dramatic stories. I think this is going to be the last chapter. If I get enough reviews, or sudden inspiration, I may write a sequel to this series, or an epilogue. I hope to make this a very long story, because long ones are always better. Alright, here it goes-  
  
It had been three days since Draco had left and she hadn't left her room. She would just lie on her bed and stare into space. She was going through shock; she didn't believe this was happening. This was something out of a tearjerker, chick-flick movie. This sort of thing didn't happen to real people. This was saved for the actor's make-believe lives. She heard a knocking on the door. As she had done for the past three days, she ignored it. After a few moments, the person left. She would wait for her copy of the 'Daily Prophet' every morning, and look for any sign of information of the war, and more importantly, Draco. There was a list of those who were killed in battle, and of those being sent home. Every time, it was of people Ginny had never heard of. She would very occasionally come across someone whose name sounded familiar.   
  
On the third day, a thought struck her. Her brothers. They would be leaving too. She was losing everyone. She had to find out, even though she thought she couldn't face them. But she had to! They were her brothers, she had to know! She threw open the door and raced down the stairs. Much to her relief, she saw everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast. They all looked up as she entered the kitchen. They were still there. All of them. She counted six redheads ranging from late teens, to late twenties.   
  
"Are you going too?" she whispered, but her words were regarded as if she had bellowed them. They all looked nervously at each other until Charlie said:  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?" she asked.  
  
"On whether or not they need us."  
  
"When will you know?"   
  
"We don't know." Answered George. She could feel she was about collapse. Things were happening too fast. Her head was spinning. She could feel her self losing her balance. The next thing she felt was the hard wood floor beneath her head.  
  
  
*  
  
  
She woke up in her warm bed. She didn't open her eyes. She could feel someone near her though. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. She saw her brother, George, sitting at the end of her bed. He looked at her when she sat up. She immediately dropped back down though; it hurt too much to sit up. Everyone in the house was out. Everyone was at work, and her mother was out shopping.  
  
  
"What day is it?' she asked.  
  
"Sunday. You've been in and out of it for four days." Suddenly remembering what had happened before she fainted, she had sudden desperation.  
  
"The Daily Prophet. I need to see it." She half begged, half demanded.  
  
"Gin, calm down." George said urgently at her sudden outburst.   
  
"No! I need to see them!" she yelled before throwing herself out of the bed, and racing to the door. He caught her before she got out, though, and managed to hold her back. He grabbed her arms, and looked her, silently pleading for her to stay. But she immediately knew something was wrong. And she knew what. His silence explained everything. "No. No. No." she whispered. Shaking her head, tears glazing over her eyes. The volume of her voice quickly rose though. "No!" she started yelling over and over again. Throwing herself from his grasp, she ran downstairs to where she spotted some old Daily Prophets. She grabbed the most recent and scanned the list, and went right down to the 'M's.  
  
Maang, Han  
Madison, Jonathan  
Machan, Donna  
McDougal, Paul  
McPatrick, Melinda  
  
No Malfoy. She thought. She grabbed the other copy and scanned down the list of 'deaths' just looking at those six letters made her shiver. She felt like someone had just ripped out her heart. Because there, in black and white, was:  
  
Malfoy, Draco  
  
George had followed her downstairs. She had started to go crazy. She was screaming "No!" over and over again. George had to hold her back. He held her tightly, and tried to calm her down. He hated himself. He hated himself for being so cruel before. He hated himself so much for giving her such a hard time about being with a Malfoy. She was still screaming. She was crying. She was becoming hysterical. He didn't know what to do. He just held her until she stopped screaming. She cried hysterically into his shoulder.   
  
"Gin, things will be okay." She immediately pulled away from him.  
  
"No it won't! Things will never be okay! Never! They were, and now they never will be! I was happy, and now it's all over!" She screamed at him. When she stopped, she ran up to the bathroom and locked herself in it. George was pounding on the door yelling at her to let him in. She threw the medicine cabinet open. It would be so easy. She would be with him. She spotted the bottle of 'Advil nighttime' she grabbed it and began to struggle with the childproof top. George, hearing the rattle of the pills, began yelling more demanding at her.   
  
"Gin, let me in now!" he yelled at her. She didn't even know what was around her, she was blinded by tears, confused by what she was about to do, scared at the yelling on the other side of the door. In her confusion, she couldn't get the childproof lock open. She threw the bottle at the wall and slid down the adjacent wall. She buried her face in her hands and cried hysterically into them. George heard her sobbing. He quickly realized how stupid it was not to use magic to unlock the door. Throwing the door open, he saw her, in what looked like a nervous breakdown, on the floor. He knelt beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Gin, don't do this." He said, stroking her hair. He was close to crying now too.   
  
"Please, just let me." She begged him. "Please."  
  
"No, Gin, " he stated firmly. "No."  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- whatta think? Sorry it took so long, but I had major writers block and I was totally warped up in my 'outsiders' story, which, by the way, PLEASE review! I wrote the ending of this chapter like 5 times b4 I was happy with it. Now, I'm still unsure on whether or not to kill off Draco, there will be another chapter, either with him coming back, or with an epilogue of Ginny. Well it depends on the reviews. And everything is better with reviews, come on! it only takes a few seconds!  
  
Now, I'm taking a poll based on reviews. You tell me either if you want Draco to live or die. I'm going to write the final chapter based on the majority opinion of the readers. So, tell me what you want.  



	6. Chap. 6

a/n: I'm back!!! After about two months after I've posted Chapter five, here's chapter six! Sorry for making everyone wait, and it wasn't cause I was busy or had so many things to do, it was because I really had no idea what to write for chapter six! But, I do now, so here it goes! Okay, I know I said that Chapter six would be the last chapter, but I was hit with this idea, and I HAD to do it. Disclaimer at bottom. Ginny's point of view. Flashbacks are in **  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Rory, for without her, it probably never would have been written. I  
had no inspiration, but when she wrote me, it made me feel like the most loved person…EVER!! And to  
Oracle, my fantabulas beta reader! J Thanks again!  
  
I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me   
-Dido  
'Here With Me'  
  
  
  
  
He's gone. He's really gone. He's not gone. He can't be. We were supposed get married with or without or parents blessing. If they didn't like it we would just run away and never see them again. With anyone else I would never had gotten married without my parent's consent. I would never even think of it. It just wasn't an option. It was different with Draco, though. I felt as though if my parents didn't like him, then I didn't like my parents. He was all that mattered. If he was happy, than so was I. Nothing else mattered. I couldn't care less what anyone else thought or said. As long as we were together, the world was perfect.   
  
But now, we're separated. He's gone and I will never see him again. Memories aren't enough, I want him. I don't care whether that sounds selfish or not. I want him. I just don't feel the will to live anymore  
  
I'm starting to go through (what seems like) withdrawal systems without him. I'm vomiting, violently. Every morning. I'm very late, but that's probably from mal-nutrition, I haven't eaten anything since I found out. But the weird thing is, I seem to be gaining weight. Maybe my body's retaining water.  
  
I wish I could go back to then; when a late period and gaining weight was all that worried me.  
  
Do you ever wish you could be a kid again? When your only problem was that the little boy across the street would call you names? Back when you were a kid and you knew everything. When crying was only a thing you did when you fell down and skinned your knees. When life was easy, and the only thing you desperately wanted was that new doll at the toy store.   
  
For my whole life I've always thought suicide was the stupidest thing you could ever do. That things could never get so bad that that was the only way out. But it's just something that comes over you, something that you can't control. It's like you're possessed.   
  
  
My mother's insisting on taking me to the doctor. She doesn't really believe that I was in love with him, therefore should not be going through such a grieving process.   
  
Now just because I loved Draco doesn't mean we were the perfect couple. We fought, like all couples do. But never in a fight for a second did it cross either of our minds that we shouldn't be together. It was just so right.   
  
Well, my parents may believe that I'm some virginal- wearing white to my wedding- innocent little angel. Far from it.   
  
With Draco, we were either intensely passionate, or cute and simple. I loved both equally. Both were equally fun.   
  
I'm age sixteen in the nineties, not in the fifteenth century.   
  
After someone dies, you forget all the bad times; you only remember the good. Usually in a good romance novel, the two main characters that are destined to be together sleep with each other just once before one of the lovers is killed or disappears. Well, it really just wasn't one time with us; it was quite a few actually.   
  
But now I'm getting off topic and if I continue in this manner I will be considered some sex-crazed teenager.   
  
He was just so caring. He did all in his power to take care of me and make me happy.   
  
He held me while I cried.  
  
He managed to still love me in during my bitchy PMS times.  
  
He held my hair back while I threw up.  
  
He got me into bed when I had too much to drink.  
  
He would become furious at anyone who made me the tiniest bit upset.  
  
He loved me at my worst, not matter how horrible I acted or looked, he was always there holding me. Making me wonder how I ever survived without him.   
  
I can't imagine anyone making me feel as special as he did.   
  
As important.  
  
As loved.  
  
As adored.  
  
As cared for.  
  
Everyday I pray that I made him feel the way he made me feel.   
  
Being together was just so simple; there wasn't a chance that we were a mistake. We were too perfect together.  
  
  
* We were both at the ball at Hogwarts. We wanted more than anything to go together, but we were still hiding 'us'. So neither one of us went with anyone. I was sitting at a table across the room from where we were sitting. He kept making eye contact with me and pulling funny faces. My brother was next to me and he kept asking me what I was laughing at. We kept trying to talk to each other by mouthing words, and laughing when we couldn't figure out what each other was saying.   
  
He was trying to tell me something, and I couldn't figure it out. I was trying to suppress laughter, when I watched him get up and walk towards the doorway. He signaled for me to follow him. I excused myself and walked gracefully out the door in my short and low-cut dress of red velvet. I walked out the double doors and looked both ways for him and couldn't find him. I chose the left passage, wandering down. While walking past a storage room, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the closest. I was startled at first, but then giggled when I saw who it was.   
  
"You know," I said, "one of these days you're going to do that and get something much less enjoyable than a kiss from me."  
  
"So, I get a kiss?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I kissed him, light and sweet.   
  
"I don't want to go back." I whined.   
  
"Stay here." He answered. I leaned back against him, straining my ears to hear some of the faint music from the Great Hall.   
  
  
  
  
Perfect, just staying here. Forever. *  
  
  
It's over, all over. Whatever comes of me, it'll always be him, in the back of my mind, keeping me alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
d/c- Ginny, Draco, Ron, Molly, all the Weasly's and HP characters, Hogwarts and all places mentioned at Hogwarts, belong to JKR. The Song 'Here With Me' belongs to Dido.   
  
  
a/n2: I know, it's short, but damn writers block! And if you know whats gonna happen, DON'T SAY IN REVIEWS PLEASE!!  
  



	7. Chap. 7

a/n: Aloha! Okay, I never know what I'm going to be writing in the next chapter of my stories, and the only time I write is when I suddenly do know! So, as I was driving in the car, I got this sudden stroke of (yeah, right more like idiocy) genius. Thoughts are in ** So, here goes nothing.  
  
  
I've been sitting here.  
Can't get off my mind.  
Try my best to be a man and be strong.  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face.  
But the truth remains you're gone,  
You're gone.  
  
- 'Gone' *N Sync  
  
  
  
  
Six Years, Three Months, Eighteen Days Later….  
  
"Draco! Come back here! I have to go to work and you have to go with Uncle Bill, I can't be late again!" a twenty-three year old red-haired woman yelled as she chased a giggling five year old around her tiny home. "Draco Malfoy Junior, come back here!  
  
Upon catching the little boy, she whipped him around, prepared to scold him. Silvery blonde hair, gray eyes that could melt anyone's heart, and a smile that just reduced the heart to a puddle.  
  
And it worked; the mother couldn't punish him when he looked at her like that. With a nervous grin placed firmly on his face. "Oh, alright." She sighed, and the little boy giggled and smiled. "Come, I must take you to Uncle Bill now. I'm almost late for work." The little blonde ran to the foyer to retrieve his winter coat and to put on his sneakers.   
  
Ginny followed the boy gracefully, buttoning up the rest of her butter yellow three-quarter length shirt.  
  
* Someday, I'm going to run out of energy. *  
  
* ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ;  
  
After another day gone, she went with her tiny son to tuck him into bed. Just before bending down to kiss him goodnight, he asked, "Mummy, where's my daddy?"  
  
"Draco, dear," she started in a sympathetic whisper, "we already went over this, he died fighting the bad man."  
  
"Did he die before I was born?"   
  
"Yes, he did." She answered, holding back tears.  
  
"Did he even know about me?" he asked his eyes wide. She paused for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"He knows, trust me on this one, he knows about you. And he loves you just like I do. He's in heaven, and everyday he's watching you. He's making sure that nothing will ever hurt you. He's helping us everyday, helping us make the right decisions, and making sure that we're happy. And he'll also watch over us and protect us, no matter what.  
  
"Now, go to sleep, dear, it's getting late. I love you." She said as she bent over and kissed him on the forehead.   
  
"Good night, Mummy." He yawned.  
  
"Good night, Draco, sweet dreams." And she walked out the door, closing it gently behind her. She walked quietly into her room, undressed, and put on her pajamas. * I really must be living in the past, * she thought, as she slipped into them, * I'm still sleeping in his old boxers and t-shirt. *  
  
She went around the house, checking to make sure all the doors and windows were locked, and then climbed into bed. Praying that her dreams would not wake her up in tears.   
  
  
* ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ;  
  
She had fallen asleep fairly quickly. Well, more quickly than some other nights. She had been in her deep slumber for a few hours, when she was awoken by some banging sound. It took a few moments for her to get to full consciousness. She quickly ran to her son's room, and upon seeing that he was still safe and sound in his bed, made her way to see the source of the banging. She breathed a sigh of relief when realizing someone was at the front door. He thoughts consisted of 'who the hell is banging on the door at this time of night?' and 'don't they know what time it is?'.  
  
She unlatched all of the locks on the door, before swinging it open. She could barely make out the figure, beneath the pouring sleet and rain. The bedraggled stranger raised his head, and stared intently at the woman. As she slowly recognized all his features, the (always to her) warm, gray eyes, silvery-blonde (now sopping wet) hair, and handsome distinctions, she found herself having great difficulty standing herself up.   
  
"What…how…?" she stuttered. Yet the stranger didn't answer, instead he stepped over the threshold and pulled her into a kiss that she knew she would never forget. His hands were everywhere, her face, her hair, her arms. His tears, mingling with hers.   
  
If she had any doubts before on whom this man actually was, they disappeared the moment his lips brushed hers. The way he managed to kiss her with force and still be gently could only be accomplished by him. Draco.   
  
She broke away, desperate for answers. "What…how…?" she stuttered yet again, through a waterfall of tears.  
  
"Prisoner…" he whimpered, "Kept me…Wanted you…Ginny…"   
  
"Draco, is it really you?" she whispered, "God, I wanted you for so long, I thought you were dead and-"  
  
"Mummy?" cut in a little boy's voice. Both adults turned their heads in the direction of the three foot seven boy standing in the corridor, stuffed bear being held by one tiny hand and falling loosely at the boy's side, with a confused look on his small face. His flannel pajamas covered his whole body minus his head, neck and hands, giving him the appearance of looking even younger than five.   
  
Ginny took her arms off Draco and squatted down. "Come here, dear." He walked over to his mother, looking nervously at the strange man. She picked him up, cradled his head on her shoulder and stood up again.  
  
"I'd like you to meet," She said, looking the man in the eyes, "your son."  
  
He face turned from thrilled relief to total and utter confusion "What? How could….?" He stuttered.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" she asked him, I didn't think that was something that you'd forget." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Draco, dear," she whispered, turning her expression toward her boy, "this your father." He lifted his head off his mother's shoulder, stared intently at his 'father' for a few minutes with a expression that showed he was attempting to shove a whole lot of information into his young brain capacity.  
  
  
And then he smiled.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n2: So, this was the last chapter, it's over! :( ::sobs:: See, now for all those people who begged me for a happy ending, your wish was granted!  
  
Did you people actually think I would kill of Draco?!?   
  
So, now there's Ginny, Draco, and the happy little boy! Maybe, if asked, I'll write a sequel. Ya know, with possibly Draco being accepted into the Weasly Household.  
  
Nah, Draco and the Weasly's just don't mix. Except for our dear old Ginny, though.   
  
Don't you all love Bill? Whatta great guy.  
  
Well, well, it's over. Seems so long ago I wrote the first chapter, hoping that I would get a few good reviews. ::tear:: Who knew it would turn into a series? Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. But, please review this, did you like it? Love it? Hate it?  
And, perhaps if enough people review and ask, I'll write a sequel series.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
-Phoebe  
  
  
  
disclaimer: Ginny, Draco, all of the Weasly's and all HP characters and all HP settings and objects mentioned belong to JK Rowling. The personality of Draco Malfoy Jr. belongs to me. The plot belongs to me too. 'Gone' belongs to *N Sync.  



End file.
